1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baseball mitten particularly configured so that it may also be used as a seat cushion. In this sense, the article of the invention may be called a seat cushion and baseball mitten combination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that, during a baseball game, balls are often thrown into the banked seats of the stadium where spectators attempt to catch them to be kept as souvenirs. In fact, some spectators do bring with them, for that purpose, conventional gloves or mittens.
On the other hand, it is known also that the seats of a stadium are quite rugged structures made of tough material so that they may withstand abuse. Nor are they cushioned for the same reason and also to avoid vandalism. Now, baseball games can often last a few hours so that the seats become quite unconfortable and many spectators bring seat cushions with them that they place on the seats.